


Hallelujah

by gonerr



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol, Ballroom Dancing, Clubbing, F/F, Inspired by Novel, M/M, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Sexual Abuse, Recovery, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonerr/pseuds/gonerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And from your lips he drew the Hallelujah." He sang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my favorite

It was cold in New York.

"Dammit, you said it'd be nice weather." Ryan grumbled, rubbing his hands together and puffing hot breath into them every few seconds.

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Relax, drama queen. It will be, just wait for the sun to conquer." He replied, stepping over a crack on the sidewalk.

Ryan had lived his entire life in Las Vegas, and it was always such a lovely weather for him, so he didn't do well in the cold. At all. He would much rather not have anything to do with the cold. But he wanted to get out of Nevada, and he needed to live somewhere so Spencer agreed to move out with him to New York. Later on, Jon also did, saying he didn't want to be so far away from his boyfriend. Spencer had blushed at that.

Spencer had visited New York plenty of times, having family there, so he was slightly used to the cold atmosphere there. Ryan wasn't. However, if he were to be honest, he didn't entirely hate it though. He kind of liked the cold shivers running down his back, and the sharp tingles at the tips of his fingers and on his nose.

"All of our stuff was delivered already. Aunt Clara had everything brought over, and she booked our apartments too. The complex doesn't seem like much, but don't judge a book by its cover." Spencer said.

The apartment complex was a huge building, a light tan color with black window panes. It was actually quite admirable, with its outside designs. There were a few paintings on the buildings, of different people and different things. Ryan liked it, he wouldn't admit it to Spencer, of course not. But now he had high hopes for the inside. As he walked to the door, he admired the art on the building and longed to meet the artist whom was responsible.

"But its an apartment complex. Not a book." Ryan replied, putting out his cigarette.

"You're a book."

"A closed book, I am." 

\- & -

"Jon, no, don't move that there."

"Oh, sorry. Where do you want it? Over there?"

"Yeah. Thanks man."

"No problem," Jon smiled, pushing the drawer against the wall.

The apartment complex had been surprisingly nice on the inside, and his apartment was coming well together. He decided to get a separate apartment for now, and if he spent too much time at Spencer and Jons, then he'd move in with them. But that most likely wont happen, because Ryan likes his privacy and if he lives alone, he can maintain everything to his little hearts desire. Spencer and Jon got the apartment right next to him anyway, so it's not like he'd be so far from them. The apartments were pretty big, and Ryan loved it already. They'd been in it for about two days only, and are just beginning to unpack and organize though.

The rest of the people in the building were pretty quiet also, it wasn't loud like it was back home. Most of the noise just came from the everyday normal New York City traffic outside, where cars and buses beep and run. It honestly didn't bother Ryan much though.

"Be nice to any neighbors." Jon teased.

"Especially on this floor." Ryan grinned, mimicking Spencers voice.

"I don't sound like that!" They heard Spencer shout from the bathroom where he was cleaning.

Jon and Ryan snickered quietly.

It wasn't very late so they didn't really think they were bothering anyone by moving stuff around yet. Exploring would come tomorrow, but Spencer had already gotten himself a job at his friends cafe and hed start in a day or two. 

Ryan just felt really content with the idea of restarting his life somewhere new, where only Spencer and Jon knew his name and where he could make more stories and memories and forget everything that doesn't matter in the world. There's lots to do in New York City, and he plans on doing a lot. Hell move on from his past and be able to be satisfied with life for some time.

"I can use the fire escape as a balcony." Ryan grinned.

"It leads to the apartment next to yours too, though." Spencer walked into the room.

"So we can like share it?" 

"Yeah, with your neighbor. But who knows who lives over there."

Ryan stopped what he was doing and peeked over. "Wanna go say hi?"

"Right now?" Spencer looked back.

Jon whined.

"Maybe we should rest before getting anywhere else." He mentioned.

"We have been here for two days, and we have slept both days off."

"But we worked today."

"That's true." Ryan shrugged, with less energy than Jon.

"Alright, we'll get forward tomorrow." 

Ryan nodded along.

\- & -

Ryan swore and groaned as his forehead hit his door. They had gone out to get groceries and to buy stuff for themselves and Spencer remembered he had work so he ran off, leaving him and Jon with everything. Then Jon stopped by to visit some family and he invited Ryan, but Ryan was not in the mood for that. He walked back home.

Only to find that he locked himself out of his apartment.

He texted Spencer, and asked him what he should do before also texting Jon. But Jon didn't reply, and Spencer told him to ask his neighbor if he could quickly use the fire escape to get into his apartment.

"No fucking way." He muttered.

He went down to the desk, but no one was there anyway. The manager wasnt anywhere to be found either, which sucked. And after waiting, and waiting and standing around he got tired and decided to go with Spencers idea. The worst that could happen was he'd creep out his neighbor and have to wait for the manager to return.

So he knocked.

"Doors unlocked!" He heard a voice call out. 

He grabbed the doorknob, feeling a bit more reassured because the voice had sounded young and maybe the idea could work out. He turned the knob and pushed the door open carefully before biting his lip and apologizing. 

"Don't be sorry. I said come in." The guy replied, eyes never leaving the canvas in front of him. He stood only in his boxers, socks and an oversized shirt. There was paint on his shirt, and there was paint on the plastic he stood on. When looking around, Ryan noticed the paints that neatly decorated a bookshelf against a wall. There were beer bottles and soda bottles scattered around in the corner of the room, which was hidden only slightly by the refrigerator. 

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" The guy shifted, looking at him finally.

"What? Oh, sorry." Ryan blinked sheepishly. 

He closed the door after stepping in, and he concluded the room was pretty neat except for the tiny but simple and casual messes that embraced their spots. His neighbor was pale, with a mess of soft dark hair. He had full rose lips and dark long lashes that made his big brown eyes pop more.

"I don't understand your unnecessary apologizing." The guy mentioned, putting the paintbrush down. 

"Habit, most likely." Ryan shrugged.

"That's an awful habit. You should get rid of it." He replied. 

"I've been told. But thanks for the advice."

"Im Brendon. Here you go." 

Brendon picked up a full beer bottle and tossed it to him. Ryan quickly held out both hands and sighed in relief when his fingers clutched around the beer bottle. Ryan didn't drink much, but maybe one wouldn't hurt so much.

"Ryan Ross. And, uh, thank you."

"Nice to meet you, Ryan Ross. Sit, wont you?"

Brendon sat down on the floor, next to the sofa that was big enough for three people. When he saw Ryan staring he only shrugged, mentioning how he preferred to sit on the floor than on the couch. 

"Is it more comfortable?"

Brendon nodded, swallowing the beer in his mouth.

"Then I think Ill give it a chance." Ryan said, sitting on the floor a foot in between him and Brendon.

"What an explorer." Brendon replied, smiling at him. 

He had a wonderful smile, and it made Ryan feel warm and relaxed.

"So to what do i owe the pleasure of your company?" Brendon asked.

"Oh, I just - locked myself. As in, out of my apartment and I was just wondering if you'd let me use the fire escape to get back to it. If not, that's fine, ya´know? Ill just wait for the manager to return and give me a new key."

"Oh! So you're my new neighbor! I hadn't ever imagined you this way. I pictured an old grouch, it was always so quiet in there." Brendon giggled. "I figured I'd give you a week of silence before I blasted my music. Oh, you know Jonny Walker then? And don't be silly, you can sure use the fire escape to get back. They were weirdly built, if you ask me. Besides, then you'll have two keys and that's always more dangerous."

"Well, thank you. Yeah, I know Jon, you know him? How?"

"Ran into him yesterday, said he moved in. What a pleasure to see that guy! He's always been such a great guy. We go way back, friends since we were young." Brendon spoke, grinning slightly. "That was back in Chicago. I wasn't born there, but I moved there as a young boy."

"What happened after?" 

He watched Brendons grin slowly fade away, before he sighed and shook his head.

"Some stuff went down in our personal lives that ended up interfering with our friendship. My parents wanted a new start afterwards, they thought that would solve some other problems so we moved back to Nevada. It didn't really change much of anything, and Jon wasn't there. So when I turned eighteen, I searched to go back to Chicago for Jon but when I got there he wasn't even in Chicago anymore. All I found was the main source of problems, and it followed me everywhere I went, until i got here. I've been here five months and its been good so far."

"So you've traveled then?" Ryan asked, and received a wide grin.

"Oo yeah. I've jumped from state to state, country to country. I've seen the world in only numbered years."

"But not everything?" 

"But not enough."

Ryan nodded, feeling at so much ease and a strange fondness for his neighbor.

"Tell me some of your story, Ryan Ross."

"My story?" Ryan blinked. "There's not much to say."

"Oh, baloney! There's a reason you're in New York City, what's that reason?"

Ryan thought about it, and telling him part of it wouldn't hurt. Besides, Brendon had also only told part of his story.

"Alright. I'm from Summerlin in Nevada -"

"You're playing me!" Brendon laughed, and leaned against Ryan. "Small world, I'm a Summerlin baby too."

Ryan laughed, shaking his head. Brendon was such a character.

"I'm from Summerlin, born and raised. My life was pretty average like I went to school, met my best friend Spencer, and through Spencer I met Jon. I left Summerlin because I wanted a new start, so I moved and came here. I went to school for writing and journalism so Spencer thought New York would be a pretty good place to begin." Ryan took a long sip of his beer.

"A brief summary." Brendon hummed, drinking the last bit of his own beer.

"Precisely." Ryan agreed.

Brendon had long ago closed the foot gap between them both and was now pressed up against Ryans side, head resting on Ryans shoulder, softly humming. 

"Ya'll moved out here together?" Brendon asked.

"Yeah. They didn't want me leaving by myself." Ryan answered. 

"Wonderful." 

Ryan concluded Brendon was the cuddly type of drunk, except for the fact that Brendon had been drinking for a few hours before Ryan had even arrived here and Brendon seemed to be in complete control of himself. Maybe he wasn't so different from normal when drunk.

"You paint." Ryan wondered aloud, glancing around at the paintings.

"Mhm, I do. I sing too. But that's performance nights." 

"Where do you perform?" 

"Broadway, sometimes. I don't give my real name." 

"Why?"

"I don't want to be found out big."

"Secret life?"

Brendon nodded and shrugged. 

"I paint for whatever. Plays, shows, selling." 

"You paint drunk?" Ryan snorted.

"Everything is too real when I'm sober."

"You mean you don't like what you paint when you're not drunk."

Brendon looked up at him, eyes big and bright. But guarded.

"You're definitely a writer, alright." He giggled.

It hadn't been long when he received a text message from Jon, apologizing and asking if he still needed help. Ryan looked down at Brendon who was currently tracing circles onto his skin and replied with no. 

"Ryan Ross, I wonder what your presence will bring me." Brendon sang teasingly.

"A lot of fire escape uses," Ryan laughed.

Brendon laughed too.

"Let's go see your apartment." Brendon said, standing up and stretching. 

Ryan pretended not to notice how Brendons legs were shaved, pale and silky smooth. Instead he followed Brendon over to the fire escape and before he could speak, Brendon had jumped out and was already headed towards Ryans apartment. So he just jumped onto the fire escape and mimicked Brendons movements and tricks and soon found himself jumping through his window and then standing inside his apartment. 

Brendon was looking around and he looked happy.

"Woah, so neat." 

"Thanks."

He suddenly remembered he had groceries and opened his door to get the bags only to find himself standing in front of Spencer and Jon. They both blinked at the same time, and Ryan failed to mention how creepy that was because Spencer automatically looked behind him and he remembered Brendon.

He remembered Brendon was inside. In boxers and socks and a shirt only.

"Its not what it looks like." Ryan blurted out.

"I never said it looked like anything." Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Brendon?" Jon asked. "Is that you?"

Ryan turned around and saw Brendon standing by one of his house plants, inspecting the leaves. But he looked up when he heard his name, frowning softly before he smiled widely and waved at them. 

"Jonny!" He cheered, walking towards them.

"Brendon," Jon grinned and quickly rushed in to hug him.

Brendon hugged back giggling slightly and when they pulled away, Jon pet him softly before turning to Ryan.

"Did you guys like - do anything together? Ryan - don't hurt Brendon. Seriou -" Jon rambled.

"What? No. We didn't do anything." Ryan glared. "We just met."

He could hear Brendon introducing himself to Spencer, with his normal happy voice and he could practically hear the smile in Spencers voice. Brendon had an addictive personality and he captured Ryan quickly. 

"Why is he practically naked?" 

"He was like, drunk painting. I found him that way, he wanted to come over to see my rooms." 

"He was drunk painting? He drinks? He paints? What, since when?"

"I don't know. Not my business."

Jon seemed pretty angry actually, now that Ryan was thinking about it.

"Brendon, you drink?" He asked, turning to Brendon. 

Brendon nodded slowly, confused.

"Since when?" 

"Since like .." Brendon looked thoughtful. "Since Shane."

"We'll talk tomorrow." Jon frowned.

Brendon looked slightly pissed off, but he quickly fought to remain calm and he did. He just sighed instead and shrugged, obviously annoyed but trying not to lose his temper and starting chaos. 

"Do you dance?" He asked instead.

"What?"

"Do you guys dance?" 

"Uhm, no, we don't really do that." 

"Thats a shame. Every good man should know how to dance."

Jon laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh, I've got somewhere to be. I'll see you all another day!" Brendon grinned.

"Put some clothes on, you dweeb." Jon smiled.

"Anything for you, Jonny Walker. Keep Spencer happy. Some other day, Ryan Ross." 

He watched Brendon walk across the hall and back to his apartment, which was unlocked. He turned around and waved at them slightly before shutting the door and the lights inside went on. Ryan sighed.

"Staring at his bum too long, Ross." Spencer shook his head, faking disappointment.

"I was not." Ryan retorted.

"Practically drooling, honestly." Jon grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback?  
> thanks for reading


End file.
